Getting Mad?
by Hydrilla
Summary: "Kamu tuh beneran sayang aku, nggak sih!"/ Well, Sasuke hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di hari Minggu cerahnya dengan istirahat. Tapi, semuanya kacau saat tiba-tiba Sakura datang dengan emosi menggebu./AU, OOC, Ficlet/ "Hn, sudahlah."


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GETTING MAD?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :))**_

_**(**__**ⱷ°ῳ°ⱷ)**_

"Kamu beneran sayang aku, nggak sih?!"

Haruno Sakura berdecak marah. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ganas pada Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya memandang datar. Gadis _pink _itu menghempaskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Merasa lelah batin menghadapi kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Kamu tuh nggak peka! Kamu anggap aku ini apa, hah?!"

Suara Sakura semakin meninggi. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang berdesis sambil menyengkram _bed cover. _Menahan emosi.

"Aku tuh, udah ngorbanin segalanya buat kamu! Tapi ini balasan kamu, hah?! Ini?!"

Sakura makin meledak. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat emosi yang membludak. Mata hijaunya pun, melotot ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu sendiri masih diam. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Sakura keluar.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Dihari Minggu yang cerah ini, Sasuke ingin tidur seharian. Bergulung-gulung di selimutnya yang nyaman. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dengan segala akitivitas klub basketnya yang kemarin baru selesai mengadakan pertandingan. Belum latihannya yang menguras keringat, dan waktu-waktu tidurnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sakura datang dan menyuguhinya amarah menggebu. Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Aku itu sayang banget ama kamu! Kenapa kamu ngelakuin hal ini, hah?! Kamu jahat! Aku benci kamu!"

"Hn?"

Sasuke menyahut. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Telinganya yang memang sudah panas mendengar ocehan Sakura, mendadak mendidih karena kata-kata 'aku benci kamu' yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Kamu jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Jahaaatt! Aku benci kamu!"

"Grrhh!"

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Telinganya benar-benar mendidih sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bangkit. Kemudian menyengkram lengan Sakura, dan menyeret gadis itu keluar kamarnya. Sambil salah satu tangannya yang bebas membanting pintu kamar tanda ia marah.

Sakura tersentak. Ia begitu kaget kekasihnya yang biasa tenang itu bisa sebegini marah. Cengkraman ditangannya pun tidak main-main. Sangat kencang dan membuat tangannya memerah sakit. Pun tadi Sakura sempat melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras, dan mata gelap kekasihnya itu semakin gelap dan berkilat tajam. Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Sas-Sasu-"

"Diam!"

Sasuke membentak, nyali Sakura menciut. Langkah Sasuke yang lebar-lebar menuju ruang tamu membuat Sakura terhuyung-huyung karena tak mampu mengimbangi.

"Sas-Sasu… hiks, maaf… hiks, maaf…."

Sasuke membeku. Segera ia membalik badan dan melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis. Ia mendesah, _air mata memang senjata para wanita._

"Maaf, hiks, Sasuke-_kun, _maaf. Hiks, sakit, tolong lepaskan, hiks."

Sasuke membuang karbon dioksida dari mulutnya secara perlahan. Berusaha mengatur emosinya yang menggebu-gebu. _Well, _ia sudah sadar bahwa ia sedikit keterlaluan. Kemudian, dipeluknya Sakura dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Hn, sudahlah."

Sakura mengangguk dan turut balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku nggak suka kamu ikut klub drama dan latihan akting di depanku. Apalagi kamu entar mainnya ama si cowok penggoda itu."

Sasuke mencibir dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik lekukan leher Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelus surai kehitaman kekasihnya.

"Hihihi, iya-iya. Aku mau ikut klub _cheers _aja, deh. Biar bisa nyemangatin kamu pas lagi main basket."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Nah, itu lebih bagus."

_Well, _sepertinya Sakura memiliki bakat akting yang bagus hingga bisa membuat _Uchiha Sasuke-sama _merasa tersinggung dan marah-marah.

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_A/N:_

_Epic fail, isn't it? XP_

_And well, 'Mad' disini maksudnya marah atau kesal, yaa. Bukan pada artian gila 'p'_

_Dan ini buat nyumbang SasuSaku Fanday karena mungkin aku nggak bisa publish pas tanggal 20. Dan sebenernya, buat SSFD bukan fic yang ini, tapi oneshot romance yang udah kusiapin sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi belom kelar-kelar sih 'p'_

_Kalau udah kelar, bakal kupublish kok ^p^_

_._

_**OMAKE**_

"Sasuke-_kun."_

"Hn?"

Sasuke menyahut dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya menyusup di antara lekukan leher Sakura, sedangkan lengannya memeluk pinggang gadisnya dengan posesif. Mereka berdua sedang berbaring di kamar Sasuke.

"Anggota _cheers _kan cantik-cantik, pakaiannya seksi pula. Sasuke keenakan dong, disuguhi pemandangan kayak gitu?!" Sakura cemberut, mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa senti. "Aku ikut klub drama aja nggak boleh karena Sasuke-_kun _nggak suka aku deket-deket cowok. Nah, Sasuke-_kun _sendiri mainnya sama cewek."

"Kamu cemburu?" Sasuke terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Nggak!" Sakura membuang muka. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona akibat tebakan Sasuke yang tepat sasaran.

"Tenang saja, _Cherry. _Yang kusuka cuma kamu, kok."

"Idih, gombal!"

Gombal pun, Sakura tetep suka kok. Nyatanya, wajahnya merona dengan hebat.


End file.
